


Off the Line Sketches

by djfox31



Series: Esama Sketches [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Reality, Digital Art, MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through esamas work and its been making me want to draw. So this one is from her work Off the Line "In which Cloud gets a Virtual Reality Dream Console – ShinRa's latest in virtual reality technology. Aaand everything pretty much goes downhill from there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295005) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



I really just wanted to figure out what cloud would look like as a viera and I just love that he can kill people in stilettos!


	2. Dancer

Rainstorm in the dancer costume


End file.
